


Bit By a Chain Chomp

by YoshiClouds



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Lesbian Character, POV Lesbian Character, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshiClouds/pseuds/YoshiClouds
Summary: Princess Peach has suffered an arm injury. While she's in the hospital, she's visited by Mario, Luigi, and her girlfriend Pauline.





	Bit By a Chain Chomp

The sun beat down on Princess Peach as she was rushed on a stretcher to the emergency clinic in Toad Town. She saw her friends running toward her at top speed. Mario, Luigi, and Pauline couldn't keep up with the ambulance Toads, so they gradually shrank and disappeared on the horizon.

Peach reached for her right arm. She saw blood. She stared at the gash in the inner side of her arm. Finally, her eyes rolled back, and she passed out.

* * *

A squad of Toad nurses pulled open the window curtains. Peach was gradually regaining consciousness, so she could see the candy-colored and teeth-white uniforms of the nurses. They circled around her cot and assembled behind a leader: a Toad with a gray beard. "Ah, *ahem*, how are you feeling Your Highness? Are you awake?"

"Doctor..?" said Peach. "How did I get here..?"

"You were brought in this afternoon. You're stabilized now, so don't worry about that." The doctor Toad looked down at his clipboard. "Now, Your Highness, I have some bad news. You're injury is severe, and it will take a few days for your cells to seal the wound. Then, we'll have to give you a cast."

"Doctor, I can't move my arm at all," whimpered Peach.

"Easy, Your Highness. The chain chomp did a number on it. It isn't ready for movement yet."

Peach felt her eyes heat up with tears. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

The doctor set his clipboard down. "You're alive, Princess. That's a victory in itself. Also, you have visitors waiting outside. Do you want to see them?"

Peach kept her eyes closed, but she managed to nod.

The doctor and the nurses opened the door and left the room. In about a minute, Peach heard familiar voices! That's the Mario brothers! The red and green plumbers entered the recovery room, taking their hats off as they saw Princess Peach, arm wrapped up in bandages. Their eyes widened.

"Princess!" they exclaimed.

Mario approached with shiny, wet eyes. "A-a-a-a-are you all a-right? He said you have to stay a few a-days!"

"Thank you both for coming," sniffled Peach. "I needed… I needed to see your faces." Peach looked at them both for a second, and then let her head sink back into the light pillow.

"We were a-scared to death, Princess," cried Luigi. "Did they a-give you a 1-Up?"

A new voice entered the room. Peach was not prepared. Pauline spoke, "Peach… you're…"

The mayor wore the same red suit as before the accident. This time, though, her big brown hair wasn't covered up by a purple hat. Her hat was in her pitifully shaking hands, and held in front of her legs.

She waddled over to Peach and grabbed Peach's left hand. Her good hand.

"Hey Pauline," said Peach.

Pauline choked out a tearful chuckle. "H… Hey Peach."

"I'm okay." Peach didn't feel it on the inside, but she knew Pauline needed to hear it. I was an intuition that had grown during their relationship. They were a pair who could, in the worst of times, operate on the same wavelength, and at the best of times be totally out of sync. Peach reached up and pulled Pauline into a kiss.

"I, *sniff*, I didn't see it coming, Peach. I looked away," sobbed Pauline. "I looked the other way... What kind of girlfriend am I?"

Mario tapped Luigi on the shoulder, and they stepped out of the room out of respect.

Peach used her left hand to grab Pauline's hand and squeeze it tight. "Don't say those words. I don't want you to feel that way. Hush. Look outside. We had a good day today, didn't we?"

"I'm sorry Peach…"

They hugged each other. And within seconds, they were both sobbing and bawling their eyes out.

* * *

Peach remembered that day well. It had been five years since then. Today was another hot day, just like the day she lost the function of her arm. But that day at the hospital wasn't her game over. She still went on adventures all the time. She even played tennis, mostly with Pauline.

Overall, she was disappointed but not too disappointed.


End file.
